


Uncle's Visit

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [35]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Amidala has an unexpected visitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle's Visit

He was in the middle of applying lavender eyeliner when he felt the presence. Ben gasped as he froze up, smearing the paint down the corner of his eye, just barely missing poking himself. Hastily he set the brush down, hands trembling as he pushed himself onto his feet. “Elweard? Elweard!” he called out. He winced when he felt Elweard near the new presence and he shook his head, finding that his mind was racing now. “Dammit...” he muttered.

Ben washed the ruined facial paints off of his face. When he was finished he braced himself against the washing bowl, looking down into his reflection. The hair that hung on the sides of his face had been braided with pieces of silver metal woven into them. He considered removing them but soon gave it up, sighing as he stood up and fixed his hair and outfit instead.

His heart was racing as he stepped out of his bedroom and went in search of Elweard and his guest. He was forced to stop several times during his walk, closing his eyes as he focused on his breathing. He needed to calm down. He needed to relax. This wasn't going to be a big deal. He had spoken with his mother and father. Why should this be any harder? Why..?

“It's been a long time, nephew,” Luke Skywalker said.

Ben turned around and found his uncle standing beside his servant. The older man smiled at him, spreading his arms out wide as Elweard stepped aside and bowed before taking his leave of the two. “Uncle...” Ben whispered. He stepped forward, hugging the older Jedi with a weak smile.

“I heard that someone is engaged?” Luke asked when they parted.

“I am, yes,” Ben said with a nod. “Will...will you be attending the ceremony when it happens?” he asked.

“Of course! I wouldn't miss my nephew's wedding for anything,” he said. He looked the younger man over, tilting his head to the side. “How have you been, Ben?” he asked.

Ben toyed with the material of his robes, looking down at the floor. “I've been doing my best,” he said.

“I didn't ask about that,” Luke kindly reminded him, “I asked how you were.”

“...Do you hate me? For choosing to leave?”

“Why would I hate you?” he patiently asked. His nephew wordlessly shrugged and Luke sighed, reaching out to place a hand on his arm in comfort. “The Jedi path wasn't for you,” he said, “I know that you've been working hard to control your temper and use of the Force. You don't use it in an evil way. I trust you,” he promised.

“Trust me...”

“It's true.”

Ben nodded his head slowly, smiling at his uncle. “Thank you for coming, uncle.”

Luke nodded, happily throwing an arm around his nephew's shoulders. “Come on! Show me around the place, eh?”

 


End file.
